The art of Blaine Warbler
by Naie Black
Summary: Kurt and Rachel try to describe Blaine to Brody, but how can anybody explain Blaine, Gay Alpha, Warbler? In wich Klaine is misquoted and Brody doesn't know his coffee order Hummelberry friendship, Brochel, and Klaine. One-Shot Post-Swan Song, Pre-Glee, Actually Warning: contains Klaine feels


**Summary: Kurt and Rachel try to describe Blaine to Brody, but how can anybody explain Blaine, Gay Alpha, Warbler?  
Hummelberry friendship, Brochel, and Klaine.**

**Just a little plot bunny that assaulted me today. Btw, I really like Brody, Kurt is just having one of those days.**

**Warnings: You may get Break-Up feelings. I wrote this in one go so there might be some confusing bits; I was having BU feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did Blaine wouldn't have cheated**

I am soooo ready for Klainemass

Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt Hummel was quite content today; Christmas holidays were fast approaching and soon he would be attending NYADA wit his best friend, everything was right in the world. Well almost everything.

Kurt grimaced at the reminder of his other best friend/ex-boyfriend, it was too complicated. Of course he still had feelings for him, but it was easy, he had cheated on him and so it was over. Except it wasn't that easy. Nothing was ever that easy when it came to Blaine Anderson.

Kurt shook his head to get rid of the thoughts; he had decided to just be friends with Blaine, at least for now. If he could trust him again eventually, and things changed, then, he would deal with all this confusing feelings inside of him, but until the-, but only if, _if_, it came down to it.

So Kurt had decided not worry and just enjoy the lazy day with a hot cup of coffee, his best friend, and a blu-ray of Moulin Rouge, wrapped in a cozy blanket each (he tried not to remember a very similar day, when it had been cocoa instead of coffee, Harry Potter and Disney instead of Broadway, and a bigger blanket instead of two), but Rachel had other plans for today. She had made him leave his pajamas behind and all but dragged him to a horrible coffee shop. Well, it wasn't that horrible, it was actually quite lovely, but he just wasn't in the mood of being around people, and to make it even worse, Rachel had invited her... special friend? boyfriend? whatever, well at least he was hot.

The two of them were currently in the line for coffee while Kurt watched their table. Ugh, look at them, flirting so obviously, so disgustingly cute –when had he become such a sour guy?- being so damn adorable. Kurt got his phone out and started texting.

_8:37 a.m._

_Hi, Rachel dragged me out of bed to get coffee with Sexy Boy, but now I'm third wheel. :/ They're disgustingly adorable. Entertain me before I puke rainbows._

He wasn't sure Blaine would reply his text until later; it was Saturday, Blaine got up early to train and usually forgot to charge his phone until midday, but he was in desperate need of a distraction.

He was checking his phone for the second time when Rachel and Brody came back.

"Big mocha for you, right?" said Brody sitting down.

"…yeah." No. _Of course I do. _Stupid flashbacks.

"So what's in store next year for the two most talented people in NYADA? Apart from me, of course." _How modest, well, he is _Rachel's_ boyfriend after all._

Rachel laughed in a silly cheerleader-flirting-with-the-quarterback way (which was funny because Rachel had never been a cheerleader) and Kurt prepared his ears for one of Rachel's 'I have so many plans for next year' speech.

"Next year is going to be epic. I already have our daily routine planned, Kurt, of course it may change, it all depends on your timeline. By the way, you're out of shape, you'll have to work your ass out this holidays if you don't want to be eaten by Cassandra. Anyway, this year will be extraordinary, I have planned as far as summer holidays go, after that, I'm not sure what to do, I mean, Blaine's still coming right? We don't have another room but between the three of us we could afford a better place, or we could just build a wall or-" Rachel stopped herself mid rant, apparently realizing that Blaine would probably not join and move in with them like they had planned so many months ago."I, um, I mean if you, um, if he…uh..." Kurt decided to put her out of her misery.

"It's ok, were friends now. We haven't talked about that but if he is still coming, I'm sure he would prefer to stay with us rather than in one of those posh apartments paid by his parents." Kurt eased her. Rachel was about to answer but Brody beat her to it. _Impressing._

"Wait, Blaine is your ex-boyfriend, right?" _Not so impressing._

"We're friends now." Kurt remarked.

"Ok, you're friends, for now at least," _Is he actually insinuating what I think he is? _"and you're making plans for when he comes to NY?" He pointed to Rachel.

"Naturally" She answered.

"I don't think you should plan so much ahead, you don't even know if he'll get into NYADA." Continued Brody.

"He will" chorused Rachel and Kurt with no doubt in their voices.

"How are you so sure?" Brody frowned "Not even Rachel got in, in her first try. It's hard to get in even if you're extremely talented, especially when you come from a small town."

_I feel like we're Blaine and The Pips_. _This year is going to be the Blaine and Rachel show. You're like Gay Alpha!_

"But he is Blaine." Rachel explained and Kurt nodded.

"Excuse me but I don't think anybody can be more talented then you, and you auditioned twice before getting in." _What an obvious adulation._

_Oh god no, god no. no more candles _

"Of course not, but if there's anybody in the world who can match up to me vocally it is definitely Blaine, our voices compliment each other." Rachel elaborated,-_Blaine dancing. Blaine singing with Rachel. Blaine _kissing_ Rachel. _Then she turned to Kurt "You too are awesome but we tend to out-sing each other instead of compliment." Kurt agreed.

"But it's not only about the voice, it's about the performance. Carmen said it herself; you need to be soulful, deep." Brody insisted.

Kurt and Rachel shared a look.

"Um, Blaine has a particular way of transmitting emotion" Rachel articulated what Kurt could not.

_Red shirt and tight jeans, bright eyes and strong arms. Something is definitely coming, Kurt is sure of it._

"Going by what you've told me he is too pop for NYADA, I mean, he was _Teenage Angel._"

_Blaine in white looking as fit as ever. Blaine's eyes looking directly at him. Blaine loosing a beat. Blaine regaining the song…_

"Actually, that is weird, why was he Teenage Angel?" Rachel asked Kurt. "Danny Zuko was _made_ for Blaine." She gestured to her hair.

_Gel, blazer, and dapper posture. Gel, box gloves, and sweat drops._

"I know, he said he just wanted to give the new kids a chance, that he had already been a main character" Kurt shrugged, he had decided not to push the issue when Blaine told him, even when he knew it was a lie and when Blaine was aware he knew it was a lie; it was one of those thing that produced confusing feelings within him.

"But he has to make Carmen _feel_ the song not just enjoy it."

_Hazel eyes looking at him. Non-tanned hands caressing him._

_Shut up Brody, shut up, before I slap you._

"Don't worry; Blaine can definitely be deep and soulful." _Weren't you there with us in Callbacks?_

"Oh, I remember him now" _Did I say that out loud?_

"Well he looked constipated more than anything" Body shrugged. Rachel gasped.

"_What?"_Kurt was outraged.

Fore some unexplainable reason, he felt the need to defend Blaine's performance to death; it had been the last song Blaine had dedicated to him. _The first time I ever met the love of my life_

_Oh._

_Fuck._

* * *

"Well he looked constipated more than anything"

_Brody is a death man_, thought Rachel.

* * *

"Well he looked constipated more than anything" _That was stupid, you don't do jealous, apologize. _Brody cringed internally._ Stupid conscience._

"_What?"_

"Just kidding, it's just that I think it was a little too much for a karaoke bar, don't you think?" Brody remembered the uncomfortable feeling he got when looking at the kid singing; he felt he was intruding something too personal, like he was watching somebody doing it. And the eyes! They had been so sad he had wanted to hug somebody, not him thought, because all that emotion made him uncomfortable.

Kurt seemed to regain his cool and answered

"He never holds back anything." His tone made it clear that the conversation was over, and thanks God for that.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Asked Rachel half an hour later. She and Brody were going for a walk but Kurt wanted to head back to the apartment and sleep.

"Yeah, I'm not on the mood."

"Ok, call me when you get there." Rachel bid farewell to Kurt and they parted ways.

_It's be just a cozy blanket, high-definition Broadway, and me. What else could I ask for? _

_I sound like Scrooge._

A vibration on his pocket made him stop.

_9:04 a.m._

_Hi! :D Sorry I'm just answering, I forgot to charge my phone :s _

_But I forgo the gym today, so I can amuse you with my endless supply of jokes. Well not really, but we can always play quotes :D _

Kurt smiled and began to type his reply immediately.

* * *

**Review please :)**


End file.
